Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 36: The Villainous Villamax
by 1942
Summary: Still angry about his humiliation on Planet Onyx, Villamax has his two monsters Trencher and Fleator steal the colony's heat and electricity as a diversion so Villamax can get revenge on the person who humiliated him, Karone! He also wants the missing page to the Galaxy Book! The rangers postpone Kendrix's baby shower to stop Villamax from triple attacking the colony!


I own **NOTHING!** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy belongs to Saban Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Fox Kids  & Toei!

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 36: The Villainous Villamax

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo pops up like it normally does.]] Previously on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

Leo is shown slashing the Savage Sword in half with his Quasar Saber as its explosion destroys him. "I'll always be here...for you...Kendrix...for all of you..." Leo's normal glowing spirit form said softly as he begins to fade away, leaving only the Red Quasar Saber glowing and floating over the ground, which flies into space while its blade glows red. "Leo..." Kendrix said while sobbing as Leo's Quasar Saber is no longer visible. "Protect my saber and our baby." Leo's normal transparent spirit form said as the scene cuts to the Red Quasar Saber glowing and floating in the air before flying into space. Karone is disguised as Astronema at the Onyx Tavern. "Astronema." A horned bearded auctioneer said as he gives her the Red Quasar Saber after wining an auction for it. She looks at the saber with amazement until Trakeena exposed her. "You're not Astronema!" Trakeena yelled from the right staircase next to Villamax. Karone knocks two Piranhatrons off of her arms with her fists, causing the two foot soldiers to go flying off of the horned bearded auctioneer's staircase. "Leo would be honored to have you take his place." Kendrix said as Karone morphs into the new Red Galaxy Ranger with a red glow (but with a skirt added to the ranger suit) then she does Leo's signature pose. "That monster has our powers." Karone said as Magnetox is seen using his magnet staff on all the rangers. "You and your friends' powers will be restored beyond your imagination." The Warrior said as Karone takes the key and holds on to it tight will determination. **"RED-ARMORED-POWER-RANGER!"** Karone shouted as she finishes her transformation but loses her skirt. Magnetox falls on the ground back first and explodes three times after being shot down by Karone.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]]

The Scorpion Stinger moves backwards creepily in space to the right. In its training room, Villamax is seen shooting at a photo of Karone with his pistols, imaging that she is laughing at him after she destroyed his honor. Villamax was destroying the photo nonstop until Deviot enters the room. "Villamax!" Deviot shouted as Villamax ceased his training. "What do you want now, Deviot? Can't you see I'm busy taking out my frustration?" Villamax asked as Deviot approaches closer to him to tell him something that might finally destroy Karone and the other rangers. "I just wanted to tell you that the last page to the Galaxy Book is missing!" Deviot replied. "What? How can a page be missing?" Villamax asked feeling baffled. "Because the Galaxy Book has been stolen numerous times throughout the millennium." Deviot answered. "Now that you know that the last page to the book is missing, I'll send two monsters for you to keep the rangers out of our way!" Deviot said. "No need!" Villamax replied. "I already have two monsters perfect for this job! **TRENCHER! FLEATOR!"** Villamax screamed as two monsters named Trencher and Fleator appear via lightning teleportation. "You hollered, Villamax?" Trencher and Fleator asked. "Trencher, I want you to drain Terra Venture of its electricity. And Fleator, I want you to steal the its heat!" Villamax ordered. "Yes, sir!" Trencher and Fleator replied as they teleport down to Terra Venture via lighting teleportation. "And as for the red ranger, I have something special in mind for her! **HHHAHHAAHAA!"** Villamax laughed.

The Post-Episode 33 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy intro goes the same.

In the meadow region of Terra Venture's forest dome, Alpha 6 is seen picking flowers for Kendrix's baby shower. "Oh, boy! Kendrix will love these pink and red flowers for her baby shower!" Alpha 6 said as he picks more flowers, smells them and begins to head back to the Megaship, but he was slashed on the back by Villamax's sword. Two Stingwingers were then ordered to put Alpha 6 into a black coffin chained to the back of Villamax's motorcycle with the insignia of a yet to be known villain cloth on top of the upper middle of the motorcycle. Villamax then rides off on his motorcycle as the two Stingwingers follow him via flight.

Near one of Terra Venture's suspension bridges and rural power stations, which is all Sentai footage, the insignia of a yet to be known villain cloth on top of the upper middle of a black coffin chained to the back of Villamax's motorcycle is shown briefly onscreen as Villamax rides his motorcycle, all while the coffin swerves left to right briefly. Villamax then drives back and forth. **"RANGERS! COME OUT!"** Villamax shouted as he shoots the air with his left pistol on his left hand several times. After that, the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her legs appearing in Villamax's way, this causes the evil biker to push the breaks on his motorcycle. "Thank you for joining us, rangers!" Villamax said. "What do you want now, Villamax?" Karone asked. "Oh it's not what I want, this time it's what you want, and I have someone that you _REALLY_ want!" Villamax finished as he uses his left pistol on his left hand to shoot open the upper right hinge of the black coffin attached to the back of his motorcycle. It was Alpha 6 that he pulled out of the coffin! **"ALPHA!"**

Karone screamed as Villamax shoves Alpha 6 back into the coffin. "Give him back!" Karone ordered as six Stingwingers run in and fought the rangers, which is all American footage. "Rangers, if you ever want to see your little robot friend alive again, meet me at the forest dome!" Villamax stated loudly as Sentai footage shows him shutting the cover of the coffin with his left foot. Sentai footage shows Villamax's motorcycle's rear wheels grinding the dirt as it leaves off screen. "Hey, get back here!" Karone shouted as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows the other morphed rangers coming to her side after defeating the six Stingwingers off screen. "He said to meet us at the forest dome!" Damon said. "Let's go!" Maya commanded as she nodded. "Right!" Kendrix, Karone, Kai and Damon replied loudly while nodding briefly until they begin to go after Villamax, but are stopped by Karone receiving a message from D.E.C.A. via morpher. "Rangers, return to the Astro Megaship right away." D.E.C.A. notified. "We're on our way!" Karone replied as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her nodding briefly as she and the others head back to the Astro Megaship.

Inside the Astro Megaship, the unmorphed rangers rush over to it's bridge to meet up with D.E.C.A. about her message. "What's the trouble, D.E.C.A.?" Maya asked. "I have some bad news, not only do you have to save Alpha from destruction, you also have to stop two of Villamax's monsters from standing in your way and destroying the colony." D.E.C.A. replied. "D.E.C.A. what will those two monsters do to the colony?" Kendrix asked. "The first one named Fleator will try to freeze and steal Terra Venture of its heat. The second one named Trencher will drain Terra Venture of all its electricity and power." D.E.C.A. answered. "But what about Alpha?" Karone asked. "If you wish, you may save Alpha first." D.E.C.A. replied. "Thanks, D.E.C.A. We're on it!" Karone replied loudly as she, Kendrix, Damon, Kai and Maya head to the forest dome to where Alpha 6 is being held hostage.

Once the unmorphed rangers made it there, they see that the dome's cove area is guarded by six Stingwingers with Villamax sitting next to a chained up Alpha 6 on a tree. "Those rangers are late! Don't they care about this stupid bucket of bolts!" Villamax yelled as he stands up and smacks Alpha 6 across the face with his right hand while Kendrix looks away in sadness and fear. This angers Maya as she attempts to go after Villamax herself. "Maya, no! If we attack now, they'll destroy Alpha before we can even get to him!" Damon corrected as he respectfully restrains her. "Guys, maybe we should sneak behind them, rescue Alpha and leave unnoticed." Kai suggested. "Good idea." Karone whispered as she nods and follows her friends to sneak behind the aliens. Kai's plan worked as Karone steps in to silently break Alpha 6 free with her Quasar Saber without any of the aliens noticing. "It's alright, Alpha. Everything's gonna be just fine now!" Karone said as she lifts Alpha 6 up on her left shoulder as she, Kendrix, Kai, Damon and Maya follow Karone back to the Astro Megaship to repair Alpha 6 before he dies.

Near Terra Venture's transit district, on top of a brownish-black building, Fleator prepares to steal the colony of its heat. "Now I'll turn this colony into a winter wonderland!" Fleator screamed as he absorbs the heat from a nearby suburb and one of it's out of order swimming pools, which causes them to be engulfed in ice and snow. He also steals the heat from the Command Tower, petrifying both the crew and the controls in ice and snow, though the engines are still functioning. Back at the suburbs, a black sedan is spinning out of control due to the mass amount ice and snow on the road, causing it to crash into the left side of a blue minivan, resulting in both cars exploding and catching fire. "Think I'll take this heat too!" Fleator yelled as he absorbs the heat flames from the two destroyed cars with red holes one his palms. "Fleator!" Kai shouted as Fleator notices the unmorphed Kai, Kendrix, Karone, Damon and Maya coming his way, which is American footage showing all the ice and snow half melted. "Rangers!?" Fleator asked loudly. "You'd better unfreeze Terra Venture before I get really mad!" Kai warned angrily. "No need to be mad, blue ranger! Maybe you should **CHILL!"**

Fleator screamed as he fires five red energy blasts at the rangers, the latters of whom dodge it by rolling away. **"GO GALACTIC!"** Kai, Kendrix, Maya, Karone and Damon shouted as they morphed in separate five screens, then do their signature poses that is Sentai footage. "Stingwingers, **ATTACK!"** Fleator screamed as six Stingwingers appear via lightning teleportation. They fight Kendrix, Damon and Maya like they'd normally fight in the half melted ice and snow. The skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone and Kai side rolling into the battlefield to fight Fleator as they circle around him swiftly. The skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone and Kai trying to slice Fleator from opposite sides with their Quasar Sabers, but the monster dodges it by ducking. They also tried to leg trip him from opposite sides with Karone's left leg and Kai's right leg, but Fleator dodges it by leaping in the air and then kicks them in the chests with both his feet. Fleator then flip jumps, swiftly puts both feet on a dead tree to leap from it to fire red lasers from his palms at Karone and Kai, which causes two brief explosions to pop in front of the red and blue rangers, the latters of whom are blown away by it as they land on the ground in pain. "Rangers, is that the limit of your galactic powers?" Fleator asked mockingly as Karone and Kai get up in pain while briefly grunting in pain, all while Fleator approaches them menacingly with a chuckle. "Rangers, if you don't restore Terra Venture's heat soon, both the colony and it's people will remain frozen forever!" Alpha 6 informed. "It's Alpha!" The skirtless red ranger's footage said as Kai nodded. "We have to hurry, Karone!" Kai said. "Can it!" Fleator yelled as he fires two more red lasers from his palms at Karone and Kai, which causes three brief explosions to pop in front of the red and blue rangers, seemingly vaporizing them. **"HHHAHHAA!"** Fleator cackled until he notices the red and blue rangers have disappeared unexpectedly, which made no sense him as flames are seen in front of him. "What? Where did those rangers go?" Fleator asked as he heads over to the spot of where he seemingly vaporized Karone and Kai. The skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows an alive Karone and Kai popping out of the snow from opposite sides, beginning to charge at him from opposite sides. They both used their Quasar Sabers to impale Fleator, Karone impaling him in the chest and Kai impaling him in the upper right back, with the monster facing Karone. Once Karone and Kai took their Quasar Sabers out of Fleator's body by backing away quickly, his wounds from the sabers were spewing vapor. **"NO! NO! MY HEAT!"** Fleator screamed as most of the ice and snow melts in a brief white flash, this causes him to roll away in pain. **"HEAT! MY BEAUTIFUL HEAT! COME BACK! DADDY NEEDS YOU!"**

Fleator screamed as sparks come out of his body while he cries, then the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone and Kai arriving back on the battlefield. "You rangers have no idea on how long it took me to collect all that heat!" Fleator shouted. "Can it!" Karone shouted mockingly as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her preparing her Quasar Saber Finisher. "Quasar Saber, **READY!"** Karone commanded as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her finisher powering up while flames appear behind her. "Now it's time for **YOU** to chill!" Kai shouted as he powers up his Quasar Saber Finisher while blue fumes appear behind him, all while Fleator charges at them while flapping his hands and screaming angrily. They use both of their Quasar Saber Finishers on Fleator, the latter of whom drops dead on the ground, but didn't explode, all while Karone and Kai do their signature Quasar Saber Finisher pose.

At the forest dome's cove area, mild waves are seen hitting the rocks in the lake, then the screen moves to Villamax walking over a few rocks to a cave on the edge of a cliff revealed by Decibat's sound waves. "Those rangers think I'm stupid. But they're wrong!" Villamax said as a closeup of the key to the cave is seen Villamax's right hand as well as a multi-colored pole is seen in the background. He then pulls out his right pistol from his right holster with his right hand and shoots the cave's seal with all his might, but to no avail as sparks fly out of the seal. "Blast!" Villamax hissed as the screen zooms in on the seal and the multi-colored pole. "I must find a way to open this accursed seal!" Villamax said as he leaves the area.

Near Terra Venture's entertainment district's amusement park at night time, the ferris wheel's electricity and power is drained, along with the tall building next to it as people gasp. A nearby Terra Venture red and gray train is riding upon a nearby train bridge until the train's electricity and power is drained, which causes the people inside to scream as the train stops in its tracks.

Then the screen zooms in on Trencher using his tentacle whips to drain the electricity and power of a nearby, giant electricity tent and a moving digital screen building in Japanese as it goes into a tube on his chest. **"HAAHHHAAA!** Fleator may not have been able to handle the job, **BUT I WILL!"** Trencher cried as he also drains the electricity and power of a few more buildings, one of which is a hotel with Japanese words under its English sign that says "Hotel". He also steals the electricity and power from the Command Tower, shutting down the colony's engines as well as keeping Stanton and his crew out cold while the monster destroys its controls as the ice and snow caused by Fleator melts.

A morphed Maya senses that Trencher is up to no good, so she and a morphed Damon head to the colony's entertainment district to stop the centipede monster, while a morphed Kai, Kendrix and Karone head off to take care of Villamax, but Karone is interrupted by a strange, familiar voice calling her name. "You guys go on without me, I'll explain it later." Karone said as Kendrix and Kai nod as the two head to fight Villamax, but twelve Stingwingers appear and get in the blue and pink rangers' way by fighting them. Karone is told by Kendrix to run to where the mysterious voice was coming from.

Karone goes deep into the forest dome, trying to search for the voice that is calling her. when she finally found out the source of the voice, it was Leo! But in his glowing ranger spirit form. "Leo, what are you trying to tell me?" Karone asked. "There's a cave in this dome's cove area, inside, is the missing page to the Galaxy Book." Leo's glowing ranger spirit form answered as Karone looks baffled. "3,000 years ago, someone tore it out of the book and hid it somewhere in this colony before it left Earth." Leo's glowing ranger spirit form said as Karone is starting to get the idea. "If Trakeena gets both the book and its missing page, who knows what will happen. So you must find the page before Villamax does. Or Terra Venture is doomed." Leo's glowing ranger spirit form finished as he fades away. "Leo **WAIT!"** Karone shouted as Leo's glowing ranger spirit form vanishes right before her eyes. She then makes her way to the cave hiding the missing page.

Back at Terra Venture's entertainment district, an unmorphed Maya and Damon stop running to restore the dome's daylight. "Maybe its time we give this colony a wake up call." Damon said. "Good idea, Damon!" Maya replied as they prepared to use the Lights of Orion to restore daylight. **"LIGHTS OF ORION, AWAY!"**

Maya and Damon commanded as they put their hands on top of one another and lift up them to let out a bright sphere which restores the dome's daylight, the end of the daylight restoration is Sentai footage, also showing a brownish gray building with an upside down triangle structure attached to the top floor's windows.

When an unmorphed Karone got there, she finds the seal blocking the entrance as well as the multi-colored pole near it as she stops running, the screen then zooms in on the seal, which is all Sentai footage. **"FIRE POWER!"** Karone shouted as she shoots fire from both hands to break the seal, which worked and resulted in the seal falling to pieces as well as the multi-colored pole collapsing slowly. After that brief Sentai footage, Karone enters the cave to look for the missing page.

She then finds a rusty old showcase holding a tiny wooden chest, containing the missing page to the Galaxy Book. She uses her Quasar Saber to break it open, which caused a few sparks and the glass shattering onto the ground. "I've got to get this to Kendrix so she can diffract it!" Karone said as she prepares to head back to help her friends, but a familiar hand strikes her on the back of her head, causing the red ranger to fall unconscious. It was Villamax! He knocked her out, already knowing that she and the other rangers rescued Alpha 6. "You're coming with me, leader girl!" Villamax taunted as he picked up the unconscious Karone on his shoulder, planning something truly awful for her after humiliating him back on Planet Onyx.

Back at Maya and Damon's fight with Trencher, a morphed Maya is seen falling from the top of the triangled building off screen as the screen rotates briefly as she wails in minor fear. She lands on the building's triangular deck, but manages to roll herself back up and does her signature pose. Trencher approaches her while chuckling. Maya tries to use her lightning powers against Trencher, but the latter absorbed it with his claws as it goes into his chest tube. "I'm kind of getting sick of your failed attempts to stop me!" Trencher said as he continues to slowly approach Maya while the latter does her signature pose again. She tries to pull out her Quasar Saber, but hesitates as she holds its holster. "Hope my Quasar Saber can finish him." Maya thought to herself as she lets go of its holster. "Don't even think about pulling out your puny saber!" Trencher warned as he charges at Maya, briefly chokes her until she breaks free by smacking Trencher's hands off her neck, then punches him in the gut with her right fist so she can pull out her saber. "Quasar Saber!"

Maya shouted as she finally pulls it out and attempts to impale Trencher in the gut, but to no avail. "Huh?" Maya asked as Trencher breaks free by smacking Maya Quasar Saber off of him, then smacks her across the chest with his right hand, causing the yellow ranger to fall on the ground in brief pain. "For a fellow Mirinoian, becoming a power ranger was the **BIGGEST** mistake of your life!" Trencher finished. "You're from where?" Maya asked until Trencher wraps his tentacle whips around Maya's neck to steal her powers. "If it wasn't for Scorpius, however, I wouldn't be the powerful being I am today!" Trencher exclaimed as his tentacle whips wrap around Maya's neck, using his tentacles and chest tube drain the energy from Maya as the latter squirms in huge pain while her body lets out yellow flashes, trying to get up as the screen shows a close up of her left hand trying to stay focused, this paragraph was all Sentai footage.

In the Scorpion Stinger's prison hold, an unmorphed Karone wakes up in a prison cell, tied up and gagged. Then she noticed her morpher was missing. "Rise and shine, red ranger." Villamax said as he approaches the cell. "I suppose you know why I brought you here." Villamax said as Karone shakes her head. "I brought you here because the day you humiliated me, you took away all my pride and ripped it to shreds! And now that I have you, I can **FINALLY** destroy you!" Villamax yelled as he opens the cell and prepares to slash Karone with his sword, but a morphed Mike leaps in the air and knocks Villamax's sword from his hands with his sword, then knocks him out by kicking him in the face as the dishonored warrior falls to the floor unconscious. "Karone, come on! Let's get out of here before he wakes up!" Mike yelled as he and Karone teleport back to Terra Venture to help the other rangers.

When they got back to the forest dome, Villamax, Deviot and twelve Stingwingers appear via lightning teleportation. **"GO GALACTIC!"** Karone, Kai and Kendrix shouted as they morphed in separate three screens, then begin to fight the enemies in their path. They fight them like they normally fight, but Villamax runs back into the middle of the forest dome to retrieve the wooden chest containing the missing page to the Galaxy Book after he accidentally dropped it when leaving Terra Venture with Karone.

Back at the fight with Trencher, the screen zooms in on the building where the fight between Maya and Trencher took place. "Maya, she's in trouble!" A morphed Damon said while in a crouching position as he is about to summon his Condor Galactabeast. "Condor Galactabeast!" Damon shouted as he gets up while the Condor Galactabeast soars over the forest screeching. Damon then jumps in the air and lands on his Condor Galactabeast's head as the latter flies with Damon through the city with Damon on its head to help Maya defeat Trencher.

Back at the hopeless fight against Trencher, the monster is continuing to drain Maya of her energy with his tentacle whips as the screen then focuses on Trencher still draining Maya of her energy. Then a close up of Trencher's chest tube is seen almost draining Maya of her energy then shows Trencher's face as he laughs. All of this painful draining causes Maya to unmorph in pain with Trencher's tentacle whips still around her neck until she finally drops on the ground grunting in pain. "Energy drain, complete!" Trencher yelled as a close up of his tentacle whips are sucked back into his hands. "This is the end, **TRAITOR!"** Trencher screamed as Sentai footage shows him charging at an already weakened Maya. He then chokes her until Sentai footage shows a close up of his face while laughing maniacally. Just when Maya thought that this was the end for her, Sentai footage shows Maya's blurry vision of Damon and the Condor Galactabeast coming to her aid. "Hang on, Maya!"

Damon shouted as he jumps off his Condor Galactabeast to kick Trencher in the face with his right foot as the latter rolls on the ground in pain while Damon lands on the building's triangular deck on his feet and rushes over to Maya. "Maya! Speak to me! Maya!" Damon pleaded as Maya started to regain conciseness. "Damon...I tried...But lost...It's up to you now." Maya whimpered. "Stay with me, Maya!" Damon said as he worryingly holds Maya's left hand with his right hand.

Back at the forest dome, Villamax picks up the chest containing the missing page to the Galaxy Book. **"HA! HA! HA!** I found you!" Villamax cackled until he noticed something leaping towards him. "No so fast!" A morphed Karone shouted as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her leaping in the air, swiftly landing on her feet. "Villamax, hand over the missing page or be destroyed!" Karone ordered. **"NEVER!"** Villamax replied viciously. "Wrong answer!" Karone yelled as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her and Villamax charging at each other as the latter pulls out his right pistol from his right holster, all while holding the chest with his left elbow.

Back at Damon's fight with Trencher, Damon pulls out his Quasar Saber as he charges at the monster to slash him on the chest, but the latter blocked it with his right hand then smacks Damon across the face with his left hand while Damon rolls on the ground and gets back up to strike the monster with his Quasar Saber again. Trencher blocks Damon's attack again by grappling the Quasar Saber with his left arm then pins Damon onto the deck's front fence, which is Sentai footage.

Back at Karone and Villamax's fight, the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone charging at Villamax as they both growl viciously.

Back at Damon and Trencher's fight, Sentai footage shows the monster repeatedly ramming Damon onto the deck's front fence twice. Trencher then yanks Damon and tosses him on the floor. As Damon got up and tried to attack Trencher again, the latter shot lightning from his right hand to electrocute him as the Green Galaxy Ranger wails in pain while sparks come out of his chest.

Back at the forest dome, the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone being shot in the chest numerous times by Villamax with his right pistol. **"SUFFER!"** Villamax shouted as he continues to shoot Karone in the chest with a brief close up of Villamax's right hand using his right pistol. Then Sentai footage shows the back of Villamax's front legs as he finishes shooting Karone, the latter of whom collapses on the ground in pain moaning in pain.

Back at the fight against Trencher in the entertainment district, Maya tries desperately to help Damon defeat Trencher. "Damon..." Maya whimpered as Hikaru's right hand is shown trying to electrocute Trencher again, all while the monster judo flips Damon and stomps on his stomach once while on the ground. "Why...Aren't my powers working?" Maya asked to herself as Sentai footage shows sparks and smoke coming out of Damon's chest as the grunts in pain. "Urgh! I can't do it!" Maya said weakingly as she starts to hear a familiar voice. "Maya, get up." The strange voice said. "Leo, is that you?" Maya asked. "Yeah, it's me." Leo's echoed voice replied as the screen goes in circles. "Listen, Damon needs you. If you let out all your inner strength, you'll be ready to fight again." Leo's echoed voice finished as the screen finishes to go in circles, all while Maya started to grow determined. "My inner strength..." Maya said as she closed her eyes to let channel her inner strength before using it. Sentai footage shows Trencher scratching Damon on the chest and the back of his head as the latter drops on the ground. Maya still needed to channel her inner strength by keeping her eyes closed. Trencher then mercilessly stomps on Damon's spine while still on the ground as he screams in pain. A close up of Maya clunching her left fist means that she is almost done letting out all her inner strength. As Sentai footage shows Trencher choking Damon, both him and the centipede monster get Maya's attention as the monster stops choking Damon by letting his left hand go. After all that, Maya opens her eyes as a yellow aura surrounds her. "Yes. This is it. I can feel it!"

Maya thought to herself as a close up of a terrified Trencher and an amazed Damon's face. "This is impossible!" Trencher shouted as the screen moves to the left to show Damon. "That's the spirit, Maya!" Damon cried. **"GO GALACTIC!"** Maya shouted as she morphs, which is first shown as Hikaru's henshin sequence scene, but without his face being shown, then does her signature pose. **"WHY YOU!"** Trencher yelled. "That's enough! **YELLOW POWER!"** A morphed Maya shouted as she gathers her lightning powers to send a streak of lightning at Trencher as the latter screams in pain, all while the screen zooms in on Damon, which is all Sentai footage.

Back at the forest dome, the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows a morphed Karone clunching the dirt on the ground with her left hand before lifting herself back up with her Quasar Saber while exhaling heavily. **"WHY!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE UP!?"** Villamax screamed as the screen zooms in on him. "Villamax...I **WILL** destroy you!" Karone exclaimed while raising and clunching her left fist as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her preparing her Quasar Saber Finisher. "Quasar Saber, **ACTIVATE!"** Karone commanded as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her finisher powering up while flames appear behind her. She uses her Quasar Saber Finisher on Villamax, the latter of whom screams in pain, causing the chest containing the missing page to the Galaxy Book to mistakenly be tossed away. The skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone being shot really hard on the chest by Villamax with his right pistol after red lightning painfully surrounds him. The skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Villamax and Karone grunting in pain, with smoke coming out of them as Villamax tried to shoot Karone again with his right pistol and Karone trying to block it with her Quasar Saber. But alas, after a close up of Villamax then Karone, they both fall to the ground in pain, whimpering in pain.

Back at Damon, Maya and Trencher's fight, a morphed Maya does a brief pose before jumping in the air to grab the centipede monster's throat with her left hand. This causes Maya to pummel Trencher off of the building and into the ground. Maya then dragged Trencher across the ground to the left to ram the top of Trencher's head, then to the right and again to the left again briefly. Maya finished dragging Trencher around by letting go of him halfway so he can ram the top of his head to the left but on his own. Then the screen zooms out showing Damon and Maya doing one of their secondary poses. "Damon, let's finish him!" Maya said as the screen moves to show Damon. "Right!" Damon replied as he nodded while he and Maya prepare their Quasar Saber Finisher. "Quasar Saber, **POWER UP!"** Damon commanded as he powers up his Quasar Finisher while green fumes appear behind him. **"NOW IT'S LIGHTS OUT FOR YOU!"**

Maya shouted as she powers up her Quasar Saber Finisher while yellow fumes appear behind her, all while Trencher charges at them while raising his claws and screaming angrily. They use both of their Quasar Saber Finishers on Trencher, the latter of whom drops dead on the ground, but didn't explode, all while Damon and Maya do their signature Quasar Saber Finisher pose. This paragraph was all Sentai footage.

Back at the final battle between Villamax and Karone, Villamax is seen on the ground. "I must have it!" Villamax said as he limps towards the chest containing the missing page to the Galaxy Book while still holding his right pistol in his right hand. "The missing page to the Galaxy Book _WILL_ be mine!" Villamax said weakly as he is almost to the chest. When he reaches it, he pulls the key to the chest from his right holster, all while the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone still on the ground in pain moaning in pain. He lifts himself up halfway and unlocks the chest while a few closeups of it are seen, but once he opened it, the page was gone! **"WHAT!? IT'S GONE! HOW CAN IT BE GONE!? HOW!?"** Villamax screamed as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone beginning to lift herself back up with her Quasar Saber again. "Heeheehhhaa!" Villamax chuckled as he started to laugh psychotically. "Now I remember what I did! **HAAHHAAHHAA!"** Villamax cackled as a morphed Kendrix, Damon, Kai and Maya rush over. "I was the one who tore out the last page of the Galaxy Book and hid in this dome before the colony left Earth! But somehow that alien got a hold of it before Terra Venture even left Earth!" Villamax yelled as he throws the empty chest on the ground. "The missing page to the Galaxy Book wasn't here this entire time! What a waste!" Villamax cried as he completely lifts himself back up, all while the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone lifting herself up halfway with her Quasar Saber. Sparks of explosions painfully come out of Villamax as he screamed in pain, all while the screen zooms in on the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage showing Karone still trying to left herself back up. "Even after you rangers got hold of the Galaxy Book, Deviot was able to salvage the last page after your so called rescue mission!" Villamax yelled as smoke comes out of him as Kendrix, Kai, Damon and Maya are shown briefly. "Now there's only one thing left to do!" Villamax shouted as he twirl jumps and lands on his motorcycle to run Karone over before activating its bullet launcher from the front of it, all while the skirtless the red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone lifting herself up completely then turns around and sees Villamax's upcoming attack as she prepares to fight again. "I won't lose to a mere and insignificant woman! **EVER!"**

Villamax bellowed as a close up of his motorcycle's rear wheels roaring and his motorcycle's bullet launcher extending. He then drives his motorcycle towards Karone, the latter of whom charges at Villamax on foot, holding her Quasar Saber in her right hand and her Transdagger in her left hand. Halfway before they clash one another, Villamax shoots bullets from his motorcycle's bullet launcher while roaring angrily as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone charging right through the bullets and the smoke unharmed, even if one of the fumes of smoke made her look like she died. **"KARONE!"** Damon shouted as the screen zooms in on him. **"DOUBLE BLADE ATTACK!"** Karone shouted as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her running out of the smoke and jumps in the air to use the Double Blade Attack on Villamax. Once she slashed Villamax in the chest with her Quasar Saber and Transdagger, the latter of whom grunts in pain briefly while red lightning painfully surrounds him once. After Karone finished her attack, she turns around and sees Villamax and his motorcycle driven off a nearby cliff in the cove area, screaming pain as sparks come out of him. After a close up of the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone rushing over and looking at Villamax falling to his death. The back of Villamax's body and motorcycle have lightning surrounding them and he screams in pain until he and his motorcycle explode in mid-air as him and his motorcycle's remains fall to the raging water below, all while the screen zooms out of the rangers then zooming in until the screen fades to black. This paragraph was all Sentai footage.

Terra Venture is spinning around space. At the rangers' quarters, Alpha 6 is back to full health while celebrating Kendrix's baby shower along with Karone, Kai, Damon, Maya and of course, Kendrix! "Go ahead and open your presents, Kendrix!" Maya said as she opens Maya' present first. When Kendrix opened it, inside was Terra Venture baby clothes and baby shampoo! "Baby clothes and baby shampoo?Thanks Maya!" Kendrix thanked. "Don't mention it, everyone loves a warm and clean baby!" Maya replied as Kendrix opened Kai's present next. When Kendrix opened it, inside were baby books and a Terra Venture baby mobile! "Thanks for the gift, Kai. But I have to wait for the baby to be a bit older to understand words in books like this." Kendrix said as Kai nodded and she then opens Damon's present. When Kendrix opened it, inside was a baby monitor and a Terra Venture nightlight! "Everyone knows babies hate the dark!" Damon said as Kendrix nodded with a smile. "You're absolutely right!" Kendrix replied as she opens the last of her baby shower presents, the presents from Karone, which were two separate presents. When Kendrix opened the first one of Karone's presents, inside was a baby carrier! "Aww...How did you know I need extra hands, Karone?" Kendrix asked rhetorically as Karone smiles and Kendrix opens her second and final present from Karone. When Kendrix opened it, inside was a Red Galaxy Ranger plush toy. But instead of smiling, Kendrix started crying violently as she hugs the plush toy of her deceased fiance. "Oh, Kendrix, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" Karone said as she hugs Kendrix **. "NOW MY BABY'S GONNA GROW UP WITHOUT A FATHER!"** Kendrix cried as she cries even more. "That is not true! Hopefully in some way he'll come back!" Karone replied as Kendrix started to feel better. After all the celebrating, the gang finally go to sleep, wondering if Leo will ever come back as the screen freezes to show the executive producers' end credits.

Executive Producers

Haim Saban

Shuki Levy

The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Outro and the Saban Entertainment Logo go the same but with Michael Sorich and Tony Sampson in the end credits.


End file.
